The Last Alliance MY VERSION
by PSGamer
Summary: This the battle of the last alliance, my version. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Elrond's Pov

Our forces met on the battlefield, all ready to fight Sauron, and to banish him from this earth. I stand at the front lines, waiting for the horde of Orcs to charge. They started running in an unorderly fassion. "Elhiro Hine, Eluifilen." I yelled, and the archers fired many volleys of arrows, cutting down thousands of orcs. They finally got to our battle line, my spearmen kept them at bay, then my lieutenant's head was cut off, and my line started to fall. I heard a horn, and looked toward the East, The Easterlings were coming to Mordor's aid, all hope was soon to be lost. The Easterlings charged and smashed into the Numenorean lines, the battle killed many, but the Easterlings were driven off. The battle ensued with no end to the slaughter.

Elendil's Pov

I was fear filled when the Eastelings crashed into my sons' ranks, one I was afraid they would die, two we might lose the battle. Then I realized an orc was coming after me, I quickly beheaded it, then I thrust my sword through another, black blood spurting everywhere, the battle raged, until finally, 3 Easterlings attacked me, I killed them, but they badly wounded me. I then noticed Haradrim coming from the south, where Anarion was. Then 2 of my soldiers bandaged me up, and I went back into battle.

Gil-Galad's Pov

I thrust my spear through on orc, while with the other end impaling one, they got my spear so dirty, that I went on a killing spree, many orcs fell from my spear, I then faced several Easterlings, whom I easily put down. I then killed a Haradrim who begged for his life. The battle seemed to go on forever, then I took down the Rhun general, and they started to rout. Then an orc came up and killed the 71st Noldor Cohort Sergeant. I was enraged, I slew him with a flick of my spear. I then faced the oncoming legions of orcs.

 **In the Orc Army**

Goulin's Pov

I faced the elves with my legions, I slew a Noldorian Lieutenant. I saw Elrond, the magnificent elf-lord, I fought him, but I knew I was going to lose, so I just tried to mortally wound him. Then he cut a deep gash across my stomach. And the world went black.

 **Back at the Last Alliance**

Isildur's Pov

I carved through the Haradrim ranks like they were paper. I then fought a duel with the Haradrim chieftain. I cut off his arm, and then slew him. I then mutilated the body, cut off the head, got on a hill, and raised it. The Haradrim, seeing their dead chieftain, fled the battle, my 21st Numenorean Legion, went through their ranks, and killed as many as they possibly could.

Anarion's Pov

I saw my brother cutting through the Haradrim, I did the same thing, except with orcs, and with much less gore. I went through their ranks, killing as I went. I killed an orc general, sergeant, and 3 lieutenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Sorry about the shortness, I will make it longer, sorry about the violence, but it was Lord of The Rings, so yah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I just want to thank Ellie Gant for reviewing my first chapter, and helping me get better. Sorry it is so short, next I am going to do one where Elrond attackes Rhun, then Harad.**

Third Person Pov

The Last Alliance's army was winning against Mordor, they carved a bloody path through the orc ranks, here Anarion was slain. Isildur watched the orc mutilate the body, starting from the head, and then to the knee. Isildur then came and butchered that orc like a cow. I continued to do this until Sauron himself, came on the field. He went through the 78th Numenorean Pike Infantry. Isildur tried to rally them, but too many were killed. he then saw a full up picture of Sauron, both terrifying and amazing.

Elendil's Pov

I saw Arnor Pikemen routing, I went to see what was going on, I caught Isildur's eye, he was trying to rally them with no effect. I saw the cause of their rout, Sauron had finally taken to the field. He carved a path through The Arnor-Men-At-Arms Corps, they tried to retaliate, but it was an onslaught, I saw Gil-Galad and his Golden Legion attack Sauron. It looked heroic, but then things started to go wrong, Gil-Galad's bodyguard got swept away, and he charged Sauron. He dealt deadly blows that caused black blood spewed everywhere. Sauron caught Gil-Galad by the neck, the heat from Sauron made him combust and start to burn, out of anger, I charged him, I tried to kill him, but he hit me with the stub of his mace, my vision was blurry, and I heard Isildur cry out. My vision went dark, and I saw my father, Amandil, came to pick me up, I saw the battle from the heavens, I turned and walked away.

Elrond's Pov

I saw Gil-Galad charge Sauron, and I knew he had no chance in succeeding. I watched as he burned away. I was so angry I charged Sauron, and I slashed and chopped, I noticed Isildur, fighting beside me. We together defeated the dark-lord, I took Isildur with me to destroy the ring, together, we saved Middle-Earth, came down, the others asked where Isildur was, I then slew him. I told them that on orc scouting party had raided us, they threw Isildur over the fiery cliffs. When i. I walked along the battle field, I only saw dead bodies of Numenoreans, Haradrim, orcs, Easterlings, and Elves. So many had died, but it was worth the cost, " my first act as king over Arnor, Gondor, and the Noldor realms, is to make war on Rhun and Harad. " I said

"But sire, we need food and a place to rest." One of my soldiers said.

" Of course we will need food. Then we will march to Rhun." I responded

"Yes sire."

 _ **End**_


End file.
